


Fireworks

by MajesticGoat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #NewYears, #ladybug, #miraculous, #miraculousladybug - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticGoat/pseuds/MajesticGoat
Summary: Chat gets invited to watch magical fireworks with none other than Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 25





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Stranger! Thank you for being interested in clicking this story and using your valuable time to read this! :)  
> I originally posted this on my fanfiction account for New Years, but I hope you still like it.

Fireworks

Fireworks are the most magical thing anyone or anything can experience! They come in all different kinds of colors and shapes. Some put writing in the sky; others just fizz around in a big circle on the ground, spewing light everywhere.

It was Chat's first time ever experiencing fireworks outside of his cell of a room, and with a friend might I add.

Marinette invited Chat over to watch fireworks go off once she found out that he had no plans. Finding out that your cheerful, wonderful, delightful, little kitten never truly experienced fireworks before, truly sadden her heart with sympathy for him. That's when she decided to ask if he would like to come on New Year's Eve and stay for a while to enjoy the firework show.

"Really?! I would love to!" Chat exclaimed, looking like a child receiving a gift for the first time. In a way, he was.

"Absolutely!" Marinette replied, "I'll even have snacks set up, glow-in-the-dark bracelets, and maybe I can get mama and papa to get some fireworks of our own! I'm sure they're going to be totally fine with it."

"Thank you, thank you, thAnK YoU, Mari!" Chat said as he pulled her into a crushing hug, and planted a grateful kiss on her cheek without realizing it.

"N-no problem chat," she blushed, "I'll go ask ma and pa right now."

She made her way downstairs; face still a little pink, to ask her parents about her plans. Of course they said yes. Then they made their way up to Marinette's balcony to greet Chat.

"Bonjour Chat!" Sabine and Tom said as they went and hugged Chat. Chat had been visiting for a while now, so they were practically like family.

"I'm so glad you could come and celebrate New Year's with us!" Sabine said as she took a step away, "Did you know that New Year's Day is like mistletoe? It gives you an excuse to kiss the closest person next to you to spread some love!"

"Uh, no, I uh, didn't know that," Chat said, only a little uncomfortable.

"Well, so don't have to kiss the person next to you. You could hug them, shake their hand, kiss their cheek, high five them, all those good things," Marinette said trying to ease the small amount of awkwardness.

"Oh, okay," Chat's eyes widened as he saw what time it was, "I have to get going. See you tomorrow!" Then he launched himself off of Mari's balcony to vault his way home.

New Year's Eve: 8:15 pm

"Marinette, sweetie," Tom called, "May you please lock the door and flip the sign for me? I have to start on the batter for the sugar cookies so we can decorate them."

"Sure thing dad!" Marinette replied as she went and did what her father told her.

Right when she looked up from turning the signed to closed she saw Chat giving her a cheeky grin on the other side of the glass door. She didn't roll her eyes, no. She yelped and jumped five feet into the air before rushing around the counter to hide.

Chat chuckled as he walked in and locked the door behind him. Knowing that Marinette would take quick peek at who it was, he went around the other side and scooped her up. She squeaked, shut her eyes, and swung her fist. Chat quickly ducked, as he knew he would be black and blue if she caught him.

"Chill Mari! It's mee, Chat!" he laughed as he put her back down.

"Oh," was all she said as blinked, then walked away like nothing happened.

"Good news!" Tom proclaimed, "Your mother already made the cookies, so we can start the decorating!"

"Come on, Chat. Let's go design our snacks. I bet mine will look paw-somer than yours will!" she teased as she raced him up the steps to the kitchen.

"Purr‑lease, Princess," he puffed in a joking manner, "We all know I'm going to beat you in that bet. Mine will be so purr-fect you won't know what hit you!"

"You're on Kitty!" she said in a very Ladybug-like way.

Needless to say, they both lost. They both had fabulous cookies so they switched the bet to who could decorate the most stylish ones. Tom and Sabine worked as a team and rose all the way up to first, leaving Marinette and Chat in their dust.

After that, they went outside to light their own fireworks. The first few were ground ones. Some shot up and out while others would spin and spin. If you thought Chat eyes couldn't get any brighter while watching the ground fireworks, you're dead wrong. His eyes lit up brighter than a lightbulb when they shot the sky ones up.

Soon, Sabine and Tom retired to their bed and left Chat and Mari up on her balcony to finish watching the other fireworks. There were even fireworks that exploded into the face of Ladybug and Chat with their names under it.

Once it hit midnight, everyone below screamed, "HAAAPPPYYYY NEW YEEAAAARR!" then promptly kissed each other on the cheek, lips, hand, etc.

Encouraged by the crowd below, both Marinette and Chat had the same idea to kiss each other on the cheek. At the same time….SMACK!

They both accidentally kissed each other's lips instead of their cheek while their heads collided since they were not prepared for the other to do that.

"I'm soooo sorry Chat! I didn't mean to do that! I swear I meant to kiss your cheek! Are you hurt? Are you alright? Please don't tell me you have a headache and a bruise now because of me!" Marinette babbled just as Chat was trying to apologize as well.

Once it was quiet again, with a lot of awkward shuffling, Chat said, "Well, I think I should head on home now. Wouldn't want my father to think I was missing. Happy New Year, Marinette!" Then he quickly escaped the awkward mess they made.

Meanwhile, Marinette was stuck with an uncontrollable laughing little red kwami.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SOOOO much for reading this! Let me know if you liked this, and would like me to write more stories.  
> I love reading comments and they encourage me to write, so please give me your thoughts. I would love it if you gave me ideas on how I should make my writing better and what other themes I should write a fan-fic on.


End file.
